This disclosure relates generally to a mounting assembly for a head-mounted display (HMD), and specifically relates to a mounting assembly with a reworkable active alignment.
In conventional configurations, a HMD includes a mounting assembly where one or more optical elements of an optical assembly are fixed to a housing via one or more adhesive elements. However, in the conventional configurations, it is not possible to remove the one or more optical elements from the housing (e.g., for replacement with some other optical element) without damaging the optical assembly and the HMD. If the optical assembly is damaged, a replacement optical assembly is needed, which is costly relative to the cost of the HMD. In addition, in the conventional configurations, there is no flexibility for re-aligning the one or more optical elements with a display element of the HMD once the HMD is manufactured.